On retail websites, online customers are able to shop for products. Typically, these websites include one or more browsing pages that show a large number of products in a small space to make it easier for customers to browse through the available inventory. To allow for a large number of products to be displayed, a limited amount of information is provided for each product on the browsing pages.
To obtain more information about a particular product, the user may select the product from the browsing page. This will cause a new webpage to be displayed that shows more details about the selected product. When a user chooses to view the details of a particular product, many retail systems consider that the customer has viewed the item. If the customer does not select the item to view its details, the system cannot be sure that the user has seen the item. As a result, even though the item may be displayed on a page with a number of other items, the retail system cannot determine that the user has actually viewed the item until they select the item.
On some retail websites, customers can view the items they have recently viewed. These websites keep a record of the items that have been viewed in detail and provide the list to the customer when requested.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.